


A Visit Home

by shingekinodisgusting



Series: Chubby Eremins [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Chubby armin, Feeding, Feeding Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Kink, fat armin, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinodisgusting/pseuds/shingekinodisgusting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Armin, and Mikasa spend a night at Carla's home. Of course, Carla immediately notices Armin's 40 pound weight gain and confronts him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit Home

**Author's Note:**

> No sex or blowjobs in this. Just people commenting on Armin's weight and Armin eating some.

Two weeks and six pounds after Armin had binged while watching a movie with Jean, Eren's mother called. She wanted to know if Eren and Mikasa would please come to stay with her over the weekend as it had been too long since she had seen them.

Of course, Eren consented without hesitation and he, Mikasa, and Armin found themselves on the porch of Eren's and his sister's childhood home on a Friday evening. After a sharp rap to the wood of the door, it was opened by a smiling Carla Jaeger.

"Hi!" she exclaimed happily, "Oh, it's so great to see you! Come in, come in."

Carla ushered the three of them inside, hugging each one as they crossed the threshold.

Armin was the last to enter, and when he received his hug, he also received a, "Well my goodness!"

Armin chuckled a bit uncomfortably, knowing what was coming next. "Yeah, I know," he said.

Carla held him at arm’s length and looked him up and down. "Armin, I hope you're taking care of yourself. You have really gained a lot of weight."

Armin nodded, smiling despite Carla's worry. "I'm okay," he reassured. "Eren's taking care of me."

Letting go of Armin to give Eren a stern look, Carla made a low sound of disapproval. Armin's weight was temporarily forgotten though as Carla moved to the table that was covered in food and dishes. "Well, dinner's ready. Go wash your hands and we can eat."

The three of them complied obediently before sitting down at the table.

The meal passed pleasantly with light conversation and catching up. Armin thoroughly enjoyed Carla's cooking, glad to remember what it was like and glad that he could now consume more of it than he had been able to in the past.

Of course, Armin's eating habits did not go unnoticed. In particular, Mikasa took note of Armin's intake. She furrowed her brow as he reached for thirds, but held back her comments until she could talk to him and Eren alone.

After they had all eaten, cleared the table, and talked for a couple of hours, Carla finally started yawning and getting tired. The three of them assured her that she could go to bed and they would be fine, they would follow some time after her. She agreed with a nod and a kiss to each of their heads and slipped off to her bedroom.

Finally alone in the living room with Eren and Armin, Mikasa broached the topic of Armin's weight.

"Armin," she started carefully, "mom was right. You have gained some weight. Is everything okay? You usually take care of yourself really well.”

Armin let out a little sigh. He understood and even appreciated Mikasa’s concern, but her seeing his weight as somewhat of a “big deal” bothered him for reasons that he didn’t have the energy to think about. “I know I have,” Armin sighed, “I’m alright though, Mikasa, believe me. I kind of just… like myself this way.”

Mikasa looked at Armin, a brow quizzically raised. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Look, I know that this isn’t exactly _conventional_ attractiveness, but I just really feel a lot more confident and more attractive now that I’m heavier. I’m happier this way, Kasa. I just feel better and I think I look better too.” Armin paused and the silence between the three of them was awkward and heavy. “Do you remember Marco Bodt from high school?”

Mikasa nodded slowly.

“You remember how I had a crush on him?”

Again, Mikasa nodded.

“Well, I really did like him for him, but I started developing a crush on him because he was fat. I just… I know this sounds kind of perverted and gross, but I think it’s beautiful and I’m happy right now.”

Mikasa looked Armin up and down and, to Armin’s surprise, she smiled. “As long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” she said gently as she placed a hand on Armin’s knee, “I just need to know that you’re in a good place right now and nothing is wrong.”

“Don’t worry, nothing is,” Armin reassured with a smile. "Besides, Eren likes it, don't you?"

Eren blushed and scooted closer to Armin to rest his head on his shoulder. "It's goddamn adorable," he muttered.

Satisfied, Mikasa sat back and nodded.

Completely unintentionally, Armin sighed and rested a hand on his belly. His warm fingers roamed up and down over his shirt and Mikasa’s eyes followed them lazily.

After a few seconds of this, Mikasa timidly spoke. “Can I?” she asked, gesturing to Armin’s wandering hand.

Armin nodded enthusiastically and removed his hand from his stomach, so Mikasa reached over and grazed her long fingers over Armin's warm, soft belly. She found it rather sweet, really. It fit Armin well. He was warm, soft, and sweet and now so was his body to match. Mikasa rested her palm on the center of Armin's stomach and gave it a jiggle, oddly fascinated by the movement that ensued. Armin giggled as Mikasa patted and jiggled and traced unseen patterns onto his stomach.

Finally, she took her hand back and leaned back against the couch again. "Cute," she mumbled with a little smile and a dusty pink blush.

"Right?!" Armin agreed enthusiastically, "See, Kasa, it's great."

Mikasa nodded. "Well," she spoke, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning." With a quick couple of pats to Armin's tummy, Mikasa stood, stretched, and headed off to bed.

"Night, Mikasa," Armin and Eren called after her.

When they were safely alone together, Eren snuggled closer to Armin. He wound his arm around Armin's waist, resting his hand on his belly and stroking lazy circles on it.

Armin hummed contentedly. "Hey," he mumbled, "we should go to bed too. I'm kind of sleepy from all the food we had at dinner. I missed your mom's cooking."

Eren snorted and kissed Armin's cheek. "'Min, you would have eaten that much food or more no matter what it was."

Armin grinned, knowing that Eren was right.

They were both tempted to feed Armin even more until he was bloated and panting heavily. However, seeing as they were staying in Eren's childhood home with his mother in a close by room, they both recognized that it would be better to save that for another day.

Eren sighed and stood, gesturing for Armin to get up too. He did so and they both went about pulling out the bed of the pull out couch. When Armin was settled in and Eren had gotten them blankets, a though struck the darker haired.

"Hey, wait right here. I'll be back," he said before rushing off to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a glass full of milk.

At least, Armin thought it was milk and he raised an eyebrow at it. "You wanted milk?" he asked.

Eren shook his head. "It's not for me, it's for you. And it's not milk, it's heavy cream. You'll put on more weight faster if you drink this before you sleep."

Armin's hand shot out for the glass without any hesitation. Eren grinned and gave it to him. It was a struggle for Eren not to jump Armin as he watched the way Armin gulped down the thick, fattening cream, but he held himself back. 

The cool cream flowed down Armin's throat in a thick river, filling him up inside and he groaned lightly at the feeling. Finally finished with it, he let out a small belch and handed the glass back to Eren, muttering a small "excuse me" as he did so. 

Eren grazed his eyes down Armin's body, taking note of how much his stomach had bloated with just one glass of cream. Armin's hand rested gently on the top of his belly, trying to calm it somewhat. Eren took a deep breath, bit his lip, and took the glass back to the kitchen. 

Armin's eyes were already hazy and moving slowly when Eren climbed into bed. Eren wrapped himself around Armin from behind, leaving his hand on Armin's swollen belly and humming contentedly.

"Goodnight, Minnie," he whispered, but Armin was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy heck I can't believe I finally finished this. Sorry I've been so late but I mean I'm done with school now so hopefully it can write more and/or better. Anyways if you have requests my email is homoalix@gmail.com


End file.
